


Les raisons d'un régicide (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, Other, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Sibling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Alors que Cersei fêtait ses noces aux côtés de Robert, Tyrion demanda à Jaime les véritables raisons derrière le meurtre d'Aerys, le roi fou.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Kudos: 3





	Les raisons d'un régicide (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! LamangakaHP nous a demandé une histoire axée sur la relation fraternelle entre Jaime et Tyrion, avec la confession du chevalier sur ses raisons l'ayant mené à tuer le roi fou et (gros bonus), le câlin! Elle voulait surtout voir la relation des deux Lannister et un peu de fluff!
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

**Les raisons d'un régicide**

Le festin pour le mariage de Robert et de Cersei était grandiose. Venaison, poisson, vin, bière, fruits... Une véritable opulence de mets comme n'importe qui était en droit de s'attendre. Au-delà d'être un mariage royal, c'était aussi le premier de la dynastie que Robert fondait depuis sa rébellion, depuis la mort du roi fou. Et il épousait la fille de l'homme le plus riche du royaume. Un tel faste était donc normal. Pourtant, malgré les rires, les chants, l'ambiance générale, aux yeux de Jaime, c'était une veillée funèbre. C'était pourtant à prévoir, il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Cersei n'était plus libre.

Reine, oui.

Amoureuse de lui, toujours.

Mais elle appartenait officiellement à un autre, liée par la chose idiote qu'était un contrat de mariage.

Et lui, en tant que garde royal, allait devoir assister à cette mésalliance tous les jours.

Oui, Cersei s'était arrangée pour qu'ils restent ensemble et il en était reconnaissant. Etre loin d'elle aurait été bien pire. Mais il allait devoir la voir se parader auprès d'un autre qui ne l'aimerait jamais ou si il venait à l'aimer, il ne l'aimerait jamais autant que Lyanna Stark. A ses côtés, Tyrion, qui venait de fêter ses douze ans, semblait profiter de la fête. Il se tenait bien, il était hors de question que leur père ne trouvât quoi que ce fusse à redire. Mais l'adolescent admirait les belles dames, leurs tenues virevoltant au son du luth, profitant du seul verre de vin que Tywin lui avait accordé.

\- Tu t'amuses ? Lui demanda son aîné

\- Je m'imagine grand et séduisant déjà ces dames. Répondit le cadet

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grand pour être un géant, Tyrion.

\- Va dire ça à Père et à Cersei... Pardon, à Sa Grâce la reine des Sept Royaumes.

Jaime sourit avant de se lever. Voir Cersei tenter d'amadouer ce porc déjà ivre, même pour s'assurer d'être bien traitée, lui était insupportable. Il aurait dû être à la place de Robert, il aurait dû être le destinataire de toutes ces petites attentions. Lui, il n'aurait pas préféré son verre à la déesse qui lui offrait ses charmes. Combien de fois avait-il proposé à Cersei de fuir sur les terres de l'Est par-delà la mer ? Là-bas, ils auraient pu se marier, être heureux, ensemble, sans personne pour les connaître. Le rêve lui plaisait mais elle lui rappelait sans cesse qu'ils n'étaient pas des Tagaryen. Ce songe, aussi beau fusse-t-il, n'était que cela. Ils étaient des Lannister et les enfants du grand Tywin. Ils devaient se montrer digne de son héritage, quitte à se cacher pour leur bonheur plus personnel. Tyrion le suivit discrètement avant de le rejoindre dans une cour désertée du Donjon Rouge. L'air frais du soir frappait leurs joues. Il s'assit aux côtés de son frère, lui prenant juste la main avant de la serrer doucement. Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, les mots étaient bien trop faibles en cet instant. Alors, ensemble, ils regardaient les étoiles.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu as tué Aerys ?

Jaime se figea avant de répondre de manière lacunaire que c'était à cause de sa folie. Etrangement, Tyrion n'avait pas l'air de le croire.

\- Tu es un homme d'honneur, Jaime. Dit-il. Tu ne l'as pas juste tué parce qu'il était fou. Cersei est horrible et pourtant, tu tiens tes promesses envers elle. Tu la protèges, tu la consoles, même quand elle est méchante avec toi. Alors non, je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu as tué ton roi juste parce qu'il avait des problèmes mentaux.

\- Tyrion...

\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ça me va. Contrairement à notre sœur, je respecte la valeur d'un non.

Le jeune homme soupira, déjà las et blasé à dix-huit ans. Il regarda autour de lui. Seuls les fantômes des anciens rois, des anciennes reines, devaient les voir et les entendre en cet instant. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Ce que je vais te dire... Personne ne doit le savoir. Pas même Père ou Cersei.

\- Etant donné ma proximité avec eux, ça ne risque pas !

\- Tyrion ! Je suis sérieux ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Personne !

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je te le jure ! Sur la tête de Lancel si tu y tiens !

\- Laisse notre cousinet en dehors de ça, tu veux ? A l'heure actuelle, son seul souci, c'est de jouer avec son cheval à bascule. Je l'envie.

Tyrion roula des yeux avant de promettre, plus solennellement. Jaime regardait une arche d'où la reine Rhaella avait l'habitude d'observer son fils Rhaegar s'entraîner.

\- Aerys... Commença-t-il. Aerys m'a ordonné de tuer notre père. Lors du sac de Port-Réal.

Il sentait sur lui le regard écarquillé de son petit frère, son incrédulité, son horreur aussi.

\- Aerys a refusé ma demande de négocier. Pourusivit Jaime. Nous étions perdus et je voulais limiter les dégâts. C'est là qu'il m'a demandé de tuer notre père qui l'avait trahi. Pire encore... Je devais...

Il s'arrêta un instant, avalant difficilement sa salive. Les mots semblaient se perdre dans sa gorge et l'étouffer.

\- Je devais mutiler son corps. Lui rapporter sa tête coupée...

Tyrion raffermit sa poigne sur les phalanges de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas tout... Admit-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être encore pire ? Exiger d'un fils de devenir un parricide et de déshonorer le corps de son père...

\- Aerys voulait faire exploser Port-Réal.

Le nain se stoppa net, figé. Il le regardait, espérant avoir mal entendu. Et à voir l'expression de Jaime, il avait hélas bien compris :

Le roi Aerys, lors du sac de Port-Réal, avait exigé de son chevalier de dix-sept ans de tuer son père, de couper sa tête.

Et il voulait les tuer tous.

S'il ne pouvait garder le trône, personne ne l'aurait, condamnant avec lui un demi-million de personne.

On riait de Jaime, on le traitait de Régicide, d'homme sans honneur alors qu'il avait honoré à la lettre son serment de chevalier :

Protéger les faibles, les innocents.

Jaime avait sauvé toute la population de Port-Réal.

Et personne ne le savait.

Tyrion sentait son sang bouillir. C'était injuste ! Si injuste ! Jaime méritait les louanges, les récompenses, des milliers de mercis, la gloire, pas l'opprobre !

\- J'ai tué un de ses pyromanes en premier. Ajouta le Régicide. Quand il a compris que c'était fini, que j'allais l'empêcher de nuire, il s'est pissé dessus. Je l'ai tué puis j'ai tué ceux qui allaient mettre son plan à exécution. La suite, tu la connais. Eddard Stark qui chevauche dans la salle du trône pendant que je garde la place au chaud pour mon lourdaud de beau-frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?! Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué à Lord Stark ce que tu viens de me dire ?! Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Père ?!

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela changerait, dis-moi ?

L'adolescent semblait surpris par l'acidité de son aîné.

\- Oui, si j'avais dit à Eddard Stark, à Père, pourquoi j'avais tué Aerys, oui, on me célébrerait peut-être. Mais au final, j'ai tout de même trahi mon serment : j'ai tué l'homme que je devais protéger.

\- Tu as honoré ton serment de protéger les faibles !

\- La chevalerie est une belle arnaque, Tyrion... On te fait jurer plein de serments, tellement de serments, qu'ils en viennent à en devenir contradictoires. Sur le papier, ils paraissent réalisables mais en réalité, tu te retrouves face à des dilemmes où peu importe ton choix, il te hantera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Oui, j'aurais pu le dire à Lord Stark. M'aurait-il simplement écouté ? M'aurait-il encensé après, en sachant que l'honneur lui est plus vital encore que l'air ? Et Père ? Oui, Père aurait peut-être la satisfaction de savoir que son fils l'a sauvé, a sauvé toute une ville et n'est pas qu'un simple briseur de promesse. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose : malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Aerys et lui ont été amis jadis. Imagine-toi l'horreur de savoir que celui que tu as aimé un jour a ordonné à ton fils de te tuer et de mutiler ton cadavre .

\- Cela ne t'ennuie pas qu'on se rit de toi ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais tu le sais, Tyrion. Toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à dire. Et parfois, elle ne change rien alors qu'elle le devrait. Peu importent mes raisons. J'ai tué le roi. C'est la définition du Régicide.

Tyrion se tut un instant avant d'enlacer Jaime. Surpris, le chevalier voulut reculer mais le garçon le serra un peu plus.

\- Ton secret sera bien gardé. Et Jaime... Tu n'as jamais été le Régicide pour moi. C'est pour ça que je voulais savoir.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es à mes yeux ? Tu es Jaime Lannister, l'homme sans qui je me serai déjà pendu dans cette famille qu'est la nôtre. Tu es le grand frère que chaque enfant mériterait d'avoir. Et tu es surtout mon héros. Tu as toujours été mon héros. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

La résolution de Jaime s'effondra. Sa lèvre trembla et il commença à pleurer, son corps secoué par des soubresauts légers et réguliers. Oui, aux yeux du monde, Jaime était un homme sans honneur qui avait tué son roi.

Mais aux yeux d'une des rares personnes qui comptaient, d'une des rares qui cherchaient à le comprendre vraiment, il était tout l'inverse.

L'avis du reste du monde ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance tant que Tyrion continuait à l'aimer.

Oui, face à Tyrion, le reste du monde ne valait rien.

**FIN**


End file.
